


A Dowel

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Balaton Lake, Childhood Friends, Day One, F/M, Pre-Medieval Era, PruHun Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After had gone hunting with Prussia, Hungary just realized that her orange flower she had usually used to dowel her cape, was now gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dowel

Both fell quiet when they finally found the thing Hungary had convinced Prussia to look for together. It laid poorly on the ground, scattered, had stomped cruelly, dirty and muddy, and disheveled.

Prussia stole a glance, he knew he was wrong if he expected that she would cry finding her attribute in this condition unbearably awful to see. Instead, she was frozen but not shocked—she showed it by her eyes not widened and her lips not bitten. She looked strong, whether she was concealling everything behind a sophisticated mask or she didn't consider the thing as valuable as he thought she was.

She was strong, he would have guessed that.

And he thought that by the time this cape she had been looking for had been found; there was nothing to do. He could walk away, then. He even wondered himself why he had approved her forcing to search the lost simple attire of hers, if in the end all she did was just staring at it.

He thought at first that he had been needed if when they had found it she would have been wailing like a little child and it had been his duty to tranquil her—but, nah, he regretted having thought so. He was technically wrong, in fact.

And he shrugged, "We found it, and I don't think you'll need more of my awesome help anymore. Think it by yourself about how you fix it," he crossed his hands behind his head, turning his head and leaving.

"Ah ...."

He would have been truly left her if he didn't hear her low whisper of sigh. It's magic that lately he could hear her well even though it was barely a group of soft-voiced words.

"The flower ..." she didn't care about the cape, though, she only picked up the small orange flower pin she had used to dowel her petite attire to her clothes. The brooch now lost two of its petals and they were nowhere to be seen.

Prussia decided to go back and peeked through her shoulder.

"Aah, that flower! Poor it, _kesesese_! You gotta find the replacement, and you have to sew that ruined cape— _kesesese_ , work hard, Hungary, and I bet you will lose lots of training time with the awesome me!!"

She frowned, and stared at him sharply. She gave clue with her squinting to him that she was unhappy, she then also grunted.

"Kesesese, it's your fault that you forgot to take it back after went hunting with me. Blame the damn group of stupid hogs!"

She wrinkld her nose and as the peak of her grumpiness, she shoved the broken pin onto his face and it gave him shock on his nose, he almost stumbled backwards if he had not gripped on a nearest low branch to hold on.

"Ugh, dammit—" he rubbed his nose, he had been ready to avenge by breaking the said branch and had planned to use it as an ultimate sword, but he stopped midway, seeing her sit and hug her knees with chin propped on them. She was still morose with eyebrows knitted and five fingers curled into stern fist on the dirt.

The branch left lied forgotten when he paced forward, reaching her once again. "Hey."

"Go away."

"Come on—"

"If you are going to mock me and my pin once more, make sure to seek a healer when you walk home."

"Because you will break my nose?"

"Wrong. Your whole torso."

"Ow, so mean!" he unexpectedly grabbed her hand pulled her up a little forcefully, "But you won't have any chance to do so as I will make you forget this shitty thing at once, _kesesese_!!" without taking note of her swearing when he brought her running, he keep his strides going in fast motion as he passing some small trees in the edge of that forest.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Won't listen to your protessssttts!"

"I'll kick you later!"

"I will jab your jaw firssst!" he lowered his head to avoid a twig hanging low.

She almost had hit her nose if she didn't possess a good reflex. Hungary tried to pull back her hand from his hold, but she didn't know why it was so hard to do this time. Hungary relented for a moment, attempting to analyze what he would do to her; bringing her somewhere she could not guess. He had never challenged her to hunt in this area, nor had she. It was a bit of shame for her not to recognize the surrounding, but she kept her mout shut because if she asked, of course he would laugh hard at her, maybe with rolling on the ground, too.

"Forget that ugly cape and flower, because what you have here is prettier than those two unimportant stuffs of yours were!"

When she was drowning in her pool of thought wandering where they were and what was going to appear before her, they had successfully arrived at the place he intended to show to her.

And for the first time since her first tine coming across this archer knight, she admitted that he was right.

In front of both, a huge lake stretching with no end. It could reflect the clear blue sky perfectly and the wild birds flying low across the lake which were turning right and left as they liked and some were hiding between dense leaves of a hug tree not too far from her. She forgot everything she had just lost and she walked nearer to the lake. She bowed, and found out that the water was a wonderful mirror.

Hungary was in awe to the level she didn't realize that Prussia had gone. She wouldn’t even notice it at all if he did not shout for her name loudly—successfully annoyed the birds and they went fly hastily. "Oi, I found this! I found this! This is great so you have to acknowledge my awesomeness and bow respectfully to me!"

Her world was no in peace with him around.

But she was not a woman who could easily betray someone's good intention for her too, though.

She turned her head into the direction he came from—and he had been beside her already.

"Now what is it?"

"Here, maybe you will be more awesome with this. That broken pin is nothing to compare!" he, out of her prediction, put some flowers right above her right ear. "Mmm, awesome. But not as awesome as I am, tho."

She touched the things, then stared at the water to see how they looked like.

They were orange. Precisely reminded her of the pin.

"Where did you find this?"

"Right there," he pointed to the eastern area, around the thick bush and several high trees and grass.

Without any command, she ran to the said place and scrutinized the location. Her eyes keenly seeking around the bush and even to the further area beside the spot he had said. She looked back at him, "Are you sure that you found the flowers here?"

"Of course! It won't be cool if a person like me could not remember the place I have just visited."

She kept searching until he was bored waiting. She was sure she had left him behind but when she looked back through her shoulder, he was always there, maybe yawning, grunting, or murmuring sentences she could not clearly hear.

Eventually, after being stubborn for hours, she decided to give up, going back to her inital place, sitting there with him still tailing.

"These flowers are magic ... and crazy ...." she touched the water where the reflection of the flowers there.

"Whatever you say, but I'm sure that because I'm too awesome so the flowers only want to show themselves for me," he laughed crisply.

But who could guess that the flowers would be the identity she kept for centuries? Nor could both.


End file.
